


【博佐/鸣佐单箭头】幸福

by nsisjf



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Immortal Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Pining, 博佐 - Freeform, 鸣佐单箭头
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsisjf/pseuds/nsisjf
Summary: 8K字一发完，基于电影博人传设定，文中时间线开始于博人18岁，鸣人佐助38岁。屑作者好几年没复习过火影原作，没看过博人传漫画，如有与原作冲突的地方就请忽视吧= =CP是 博佐 HE，但是是鸣人视角，所以也有比较多的鸣佐（单箭头）内容。无出轨，有一些鸣雏，有一句话生子暗示。原谅屑作者只想洒狗血，对不起文中的角色们……
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	【博佐/鸣佐单箭头】幸福

1

几近不惑之年的七代目火影漩涡鸣人有时回顾过去，觉得自己的人生走到这里已经堪称完满。

尽管一出生就失去父母，有着凄惨的童年时光，被当作“妖狐”饱受欺凌，但好像上天也可怜他，一步步给了他关爱他的老师和长辈、能够为他两肋插刀的同伴、以及虽不全面但足够强大的战斗能力。最终，他得偿所愿地登上忍者之巅，成为统领木叶忍村的火影，身边有得力的副手和部下，家中有温柔美丽的妻子和一双可爱的儿女。在他的任期下，木叶的实力空前强大，在忍村之间有着绝对的话语权，村内大力发展科学忍术，人民生活水平提高，他受到木叶每一位村民的尊敬与爱戴。

不仅如此，他的后辈们的成长也令他感到欣慰。在他37岁那年，大筒木一族再次入侵，掀起了第五次忍界大战。与自己预料的不同，这次没有轮到他来当那个英雄，他年仅17岁的儿子博人与佐助和小樱的女儿佐良娜、大蛇丸的孩子巳月一同对抗幕后主使大筒木一式，成功拯救了世界。“第三代三忍”的名号从此响彻忍界的每一个角落。

博人于自己可以说是青出于蓝——他不像自己一样是个吊车尾，他从小就很聪明，忍术一学就会，读书和计谋也难不倒他，在自己的挚友宇智波佐助的教导下更是早早掌握了好几种属性的高阶忍术，各方面能力都优秀得惊人。度过了整天跟自己闹别扭的青春期，博人的性格也沉稳起来，每次派给他的任务，无论多难，都能完成得无可挑剔。

于是在这个少数自己回家的日子里，鸣人躺在床上，怀中是软香温玉，心中有说不出的闲适。

“鸣人君，”他生性羞涩的妻子含情脉脉地望着他，嗫嚅地问，“你现在……幸福吗？”

“当然了，雏田。”他温柔地吻过去，激起一屋春色。“我很幸福啊我说！”

2

这样平静的日子出现变故是在一个下午。

起因是有人发现小樱左手无名指上的戒指消失了。诚然，作为医疗部长兼木叶中央医院院长，因为手术需要摘下饰物很正常，但一连好几天都不见她戴上那只跟随她多年的钻戒，不由得有人大着胆子询问。

“啊，因为我跟佐助君离婚了啊！”小樱没事人一样笑着说，仿佛抛出的这个惊爆新闻的当事人不是自己。

同期们都有些难以置信。不说小樱以前追了佐助多少年，他们都结婚快20年了，怎么会无缘无故突然离婚？

然而继续打听下去，小樱守口如瓶，佐助常年在外来无影去无踪，有人问起佐良娜，只得到女孩一句硬硬的“他不是我爸爸”的回复。事实就这样沉入水底。

鸣人作为小樱的好友，却是同期中最后一个知道这件事的。他吃了一惊，特地在办公时间结束后将前来汇报公务的小樱留下来。

偌大的火影室只有他们两个人。鸣人锁好门，担忧地问道：“小樱，我听说你跟佐助离婚了？为什么？是有什么矛盾吗？”

小樱坐在自己面前，放在膝盖上的手指痉挛地攥着衣角，如往常一般开朗的笑，“因为……因为我不爱他了，就这样啦！”

鸣人紧紧皱起眉头。他双手抚住好友的肩膀，蔚蓝色的眼睛与她直直对视，“小樱，到底发生了什么？……你笑得让人心里好难受。”

小樱的笑容凝固了。她慢慢低下头，身体开始发抖。轻轻的抽泣声传来，她抓住鸣人的衣襟，随后自暴自弃一般嚎啕大哭。

“鸣人……呜呜……因为，因为佐助他从未爱过我……！”

-

“我与佐助的婚姻本来就是当年木叶顾问团一手促成的，”小樱眼睛肿着，抽噎地说，“高层为了确保佐助忠于木叶，强迫他必须与我结婚生子。”

“这么多年，我知道他对我没有爱情，但他也守着作为丈夫的本分，对我和佐良娜一心一意……佐良娜今年成年，能够独立成家了，当年顾问团那些人也早就辞老，我心里一直过意不去，就主动向他提出了离婚……”

说着，小樱崩溃一般大哭，“但是……即使是这样，我还是好爱他！……呜呜呜……”

鸣人张口结舌。

“等等……等等，小樱，你为什么肯定佐助不爱你？他不是从没背叛过你吗？”

“因为他从一开始就有喜欢的人。”小樱抬起头，双眼发红地盯着他，“他爱的人就是你，鸣人！”

宛如晴天霹雳。鸣人脑袋嗡嗡作响，“什么……你说佐助喜欢我？这不可能——”

“我知道的！”小樱竟有些恨恨地说，“他看向你的那种暗恋的眼神，我也有，所以我懂得！”

“佐助那种人，为什么凭你一句话就跟你回木叶？为什么你一说让他去查大筒木的事，他就甘愿风餐露宿、居无定所？为什么每次他回木叶都只跟你见面，我和佐良娜只能苦苦盼着他哪天想起来我们母女俩赏光回来一次？”

“这是因为——”鸣人想解释是因为佐助的任务需要保密，但他也知道这个理由苍白得根本站不住脚。

“鹿丸、井野、佐井他们都知道，只是当年大家都瞒着你罢了！”

小樱还在喋喋不休，鸣人却已经听不进去了。他的大脑只盘旋着一个想法：

佐助居然……喜欢自己？

3

鸣人失眠了。

他脑海中一个小人在说开什么玩笑，佐助是他最好的兄弟、哥们、挚友，他怎么可能暗恋自己，另一个小人反驳道小樱说得多有道理，要不是这样，佐助又怎么会跟她离婚？

这是鸣人人生中第一次发现有人可能喜欢自己，内心非但没有感到高兴，反倒是惶恐异常。

佐助仍在云游四方搜寻着大筒木遗迹，一次收到佐助用忍鹰寄过来的公事公办的信，回信时他反复想该怎么问出这个问题，“嘿佐助，我听说你暗恋我好多年？”还是“佐助，我终于知道你喜欢我了但不好意思啊我已经成家了所以你能不能跟小樱复合？”

无论哪一种都让鸣人尴尬得无法下笔。

所以最终，忍鹰几次飞来，鸣人同样公事公办地回复，迟迟未能写下一星半点私事。

佐助本就极少与他联系，第五次忍界大战后大筒木势力大减，那些遗迹位置又十分偏远，来去不便，更没有特地回木叶报告的必要，于是只有零星的书信寄过来。鸣人每每见信犹豫纠结一番又放弃，就这样竟过去了一年。

-

有一天鸣人终于憋不住，把整件事竹筒倒豆般倾诉给他的军师，也是同期中最聪明的鹿丸。

鹿丸头也不抬，手上工作丝毫不变，仿佛是他自己大惊小怪一样，“你怎么不去直接问佐助呢？你不是一向有话直说么？”

鸣人抓抓脑袋，“我怎么说得出口啊！如果佐助他真的喜欢我，我该怎么回复……”

“你怕伤到他？”鹿丸吐了个烟圈，淡淡的说，“你把宇智波佐助想成什么人了，以他的性格，这么多年，大概早就能对感情坦然处之了。”

4

鸣人决定第无数次信任他的高智商军师的判断，找佐助问个清楚。

然而佐助行踪不定，等他下一次寄信过来又不知是哪年哪月了。鸣人也是果断直接的性子，当下就决定回家跟雏田交代过后就开仙人模式地毯式搜人。

他难得按时下了班，在家门口敲了敲门，没人应，于是自己掏出钥匙开了门。

向日葵出A级任务，前几天就离村了，博人从成年起就在外面用自己工资租房子住，鸣人和雏田觉得孩子是该独立了，加上博人行事越发可靠，也就放他在外面。儿女长大离家，鸣人怕雏田一个人太寂寞，也鼓励她多跟其他人家的主妇逛逛街聊聊天，于是白日雏田也不常在家。

时间已经接近傍晚，鸣人估计雏田快回家了，便决定安心在家等她回来。

他走上楼打算回自己的书房稍事休息，却听到二楼传来窸窸窣窣的响声。

是小偷吗？

他放轻了脚步，来到二楼楼梯口，发现博人卧室的门半掩着，轻轻的说话声和喘息声从里面隐隐传过来。

“这样的师傅……每次都觉得好可爱啊……”

“嗯……哈，哈……博人，在这里做……嗯……太危险了……”

“唔嗯……没关系的说……这么早老爹不会回来的啦……师傅，好好叫出来吧……我想听……”

绵密的啧啧亲吻声。淫靡的水声与快速撞击声。

“啊啊啊博人……嗯啊……好快，好舒服啊……嗯，哈，哈……再，再深点……”

“嗯……师傅……我爱你，佐助，佐助……！”

听到儿子用满是情欲的声音喊出佐助的名字，鸣人再也忍不下去，直接推门重重踏了进去，脸色已是煞白。

-

床上的两人衣衫不整，身体交叠，双双急促喘息着，两对唇瓣胡乱贴在一起。自己的挚友大张着双腿缠在自己儿子腰上，任凭他将粗长的阴茎捅进后穴猛力抽插。

听到鸣人的脚步声，两人动作都是一顿，佐助推了推还压在身上的博人，一双蒙着水雾的异色瞳缓缓向自己对焦，瞬间睁大变得清醒过来。

“博人。是鸣人回来了。”

他低声说，一把将博人从自己身上推开，阴茎抽离肉穴的刺激令两人都闭着眼睛喘息了一下。

鸣人愤怒地看着两人在他眼底下对视一眼，随即双双沉默地快速穿好衣服。

“你们——”

鸣人正要发作，佐助先开口堵住了话，他以标准的跪礼俯在地上：“鸣人，抱歉太过仓促，”他抬起头，眼神灼灼地看着他，“但我在以结婚为目的与你的儿子博人交往，还望你能允许。”

即使是当场捉奸这样不堪的场面，放在佐助身上，竟也能表现得如月华般凛然高洁。

鸣人没有一次觉得佐助这副一贯傲然自若的姿态这么可恨。他咬紧牙，“你们这样——多久了？”

“我们正式交往有半年了。”

鸣人怒极反笑。“佐助，你居然勾引我儿子——”

“师傅没有勾引我，是我先追他的！”博人跪在佐助身边急急说，“我们是真心相爱！”

鸣人转向博人，“哈！真心相爱？你跟你青梅竹马的父亲、你的师傅真心相爱？！”

“那又如何？”博人好似又回到了当年与自己事事顶撞的青春期，一双与自己如出一辙的蔚蓝色眼睛执拗地盯着他，“我从十二岁起就憧憬他、喜欢他了！我已经成年了，很明确自己的感情！我就是爱他！”

“博人，你可能有误会，你根本就不了解佐助——”

“我了解他！我找巳月去问过大蛇丸和鹰小队的叔叔阿姨了，我知道宇智波一族的真相，知道师傅跟我一样大时经历了什么，师傅他也亲口告诉过我！不如说，越了解师傅，我就更爱他一分！”

“你们交往才半年，你过段时间就会发现你们之间不合适——”

“他是我的师傅，我已经跟他相处七年了！我们一起看过日出日落、潮涨潮夕，经历过无数生死攸关，绝处逢生的时刻！我们之间，不能更合适了！”

“佐助比你大二十岁，你们怎么可能在一起——”

“哈，”博人像是听到什么笑话一样，他闭上眼睛再睁开，右眼的眼白变为黑色，瞳孔发出淡蓝的幽光，“老爸你忘了，我的净眼与师傅的轮回眼都可以施展轮回天生之术，只要我们想，就可以永生不老！年龄，这是最无关紧要的问题了！”

鸣人一时间竟被博人呛得无话可说。胸中愤怒的情绪涨满却又无处发泄，激动之下，他脱口而出：

“博人你不知道，佐助他爱的是我！你有没有想过，佐助可能只把你当成是我的替身？”

话一出口，他自己都愣住了。他怎么居然在这个最不恰当的时刻说出来了？！

空气霎时间变得死寂。

“鸣人，”之前一直沉默地在一旁看着博人与鸣人争论的佐助静静开口，“我发誓，我绝没有将博人当作你的替身。”

他叹了口气，岿然不动的神色第一次变得柔软，带着一丝哀伤和歉意，“我不知道你是什么时候知道的——不错，直到一年前我确实一直都爱着你。如果给你造成了困扰，我真的很抱歉。”

“但是一年前，博人拼命追求我，”佐助的脸颊飞起一抹淡淡的红晕，“他认真去了解和触碰……我的一切，用尽全力包容我的坏脾气，他的聪慧和温柔……总是让我感到舒适。等到我发觉的时候，我才意识到，我已经不可自拔地爱上了他。”

“没错，”听到佐助这番情真意切的告白，博人的眼睛一下变得亮晶晶的。他自信地抬头面对一脸震惊的父亲，“我当然早就知道师傅以前喜欢老爸，但这只会让他越来越痛苦。佐助跟小樱阿姨离婚了以后，每天不要命一样战斗，我就想，师傅再这样自虐下去，说不定哪天就死在谁都不知道的地方了。师傅苦了一辈子，如果他最爱的那个人对他无意，就由我来带给他幸福！”

“鸣人，”佐助双颊绯红，眼睫颤抖着，却坚定地握住身侧博人的手，两人共同俯下身深深磕了个头，“我与博人心意相通，希望你能成全。”

鸣人明明站在高位，被行礼请求的也是自己，此刻却觉得全身冰冷。“你们，你们——”

他一句话都说不出来。

“……哎呀，看来我回来的不是时候啊。”轻柔的女子声音传来，鸣人扭头，看到自己的妻子倚在门边，还没有换下衣服，看来是刚刚到家。

“我买了鲷鱼。亲爱的，有什么事先吃饭再说，好吗？”

-

鸣人沉默地坐在沙发上，看着妻子在厨房忙碌着。

本是再寻常不过的画面，却因为多了一个身影而显得大不一样。

佐助正系着围裙，熟练地给自己的妻子打着下手。他都不知道佐助居然会做饭——他手法利落地切菜、递器皿、摆盘，像是已经完成过许多次一样娴熟。妻子竟也是自然地接受了佐助的帮助，温顺的眉眼中笑意柔柔。

他们四人坐在餐桌旁，面前是色香味俱全的精致菜肴，鸣人却胃口全无。

“鸣人——”佐助试探着开口，鸣人猛地将筷子一推，“我不吃了。”说完就冲上二楼把自己摔到书房的简易床铺上。

此刻他突然开始厌恶身为九尾人柱力所拥有的过分敏锐的感官——楼下餐厅的说话声依然顺着楼梯传过来。他听到雏田用温柔的语调说着，“我来收拾好了……博人和佐助君先回去吧……没事……之后我再劝劝他……”

他拽起床上的被子，把头埋在层层布料里面，觉得自从继任火影以来第一次这么无助。

5

鸣人迷迷糊糊地感到有人坐在自己床边，将被子从他的头上慢慢掀开。

“鸣人，这样会缺氧的呀。”纤细温软的手抚过自己的脸颊，鸣人睁开眼，看到妻子平静的面容，“我们来好好谈谈博人的事吧。”

-

“我不敢想象博人居然跟佐助……！”鸣人不顾形象的在妻子面前大吼，“我抓到他们的时候，他们正躺在一起毫无廉耻地做，做那档子事！”

雏田安抚地拍着鸣人的后背，“老公，我想问你，你为什么反对博人跟佐助君在一起？”

“那当然是，他们两个是师徒！佐助是佐良娜的父亲！他们年纪差那么多，还都是男的！”

“我想博人和佐助君已经跟你说过了，这些对他们来说都是可以跨越的障碍，你还是不能接受吗？”

“我……”鸣人也不知道为什么自己一想到博人和佐助是情侣就毫无道理地愤怒，他的潜意识叫嚣着不允许！他突然意识到什么，低声问：“雏田，你早就知道了？”

雏田微笑着默认。“很难不注意到呀……博人老是师傅长师傅短的，前几年更是动不动招呼都不打就出村找师傅，博人每次提起佐助君的表情，真是一下子就暴露了呢！”

“知道他们开始交往后，我原先也觉得不合适，但我慢慢发现他们确实有在认真恋爱，他们都非常关心彼此，佐助君也好几次来家里帮我的忙。”

“佐助君性格沉稳，给博人也带来了好的影响，你没发现博人越来越成熟稳重了吗？”

“即使是这样，我也——”

“最后让我支持他们的原因是，”雏田慢慢开口，露出怀念的表情，“博人说自己要与佐助君在一起的时候，那双眼睛像极了你，那么坚定执着，无论发生什么都不会动摇的眼神……也是我当年最爱你的那个眼神。”

“同时，我也想起我自己来——我当年也是如此毫不动摇地深爱着你，愿意为你踏上我不喜欢的战场，为了保护你甘愿牺牲自己。我想，在佩恩一战时，我大概也是用那样的眼神看着你吧？”

“鸣人，你曾经跟我说过你很幸福，我也是。现在我们的孩子也在追求着属于他的幸福，我们不该支持和祝福他吗？”

-

等到雏田离开，留他一个人躺在书房的床上时，鸣人几乎已经被说动了。

他觉得自己就像爱情电视剧里冥顽不化的老前辈，明明孩子已经心有所属，还偏偏要去拆散一对有情人。

是啊……一边是他最爱的儿子，一边是他最好的挚友，自己不该支持和祝福他们吗？

‘我从十二岁起就憧憬他、喜欢他了！我已经成年了，很明确自己的感情！我就是爱他！’

‘师傅苦了一辈子，如果他最爱的那个人对他无意，就由我来带给他幸福！’

耳边又回响起在卧室中博人坚定的告白。雏田说得没错，那样执拗的神情，蔚蓝色的仿佛能穿透一切般明亮的眼睛，在自己遥远的少年时代仿佛也曾拥有过。

那是在什么时候呢？

是在蛇窟看到从峭壁上俯身而下，提剑刺来的佐助，说着“如果我连伙伴都救不了的话，就根本没资格成为火影”的自己？

亦或是五影会谈时，面对流着血泪，神志癫狂的佐助，吼着“如果我们之间必有一战，不如一起到那个世界互相理解”的自己？

还是他与佐助决战后双双躺在终结谷，两人断臂流出的鲜血汇成小小的血泊，呢喃着“看到你背负着那么多痛苦，我自己也好痛”的自己？

恍惚之间，他似乎又变回了二十年前的那个青葱少年，屹立在忍界之巅，迎着呼啸而过的狂风，身边是他失而复得的挚友，仿佛只要他们一起，前方就有无限光明的未来。

那时，他也曾像博人一样，紧紧握住佐助的手吗？

细细想来，当他看到博人在床上与佐助激情拥吻时，是否想过那个让他的面颊染上桃红的人本该是自己？

当他听到博人大吼“我们之间，不能更合适了”的时候，是否在内心同样嘶吼着“我和他之间，才是不能更合适的”？

当他看到佐助与博人十指相扣，坚定地说着“我与博人心意相通”时，是否想拉过佐助的手，告诉他“明明我才是最早跟你心意相通的人”？

如果佐助一直爱着自己，那他……可曾对佐助有过些许爱意？

-

他的思绪又飘回二十年前的那些青葱年华，他幻想着假使他与佐助一起，走过四海五湖，看遍那日出日落、潮涨潮夕，历经那些生死攸关，绝处逢生……

只一想想，他就觉得体内那团早已熄灭的青春的烈火死灰复燃起来。

他爱雏田吗？当然爱。她的温柔和顺，善解人意，每每软香入怀，都让他发自内心地感到惬意。

但佐助是会灼伤人的烈焰，是刹那芳华的烟花，是他求而不得的那朵带刺的蔷薇。佐助是划过他整个少年时代的一道此生难愈的刻痕。

——然而那又如何呢？

他要去找佐助，把他从博人身边拉开，说“对不起，我才发现我也爱你，我们应该在一起”吗？

他如今是人人仰慕的七代目火影，德高望重的顶级忍者，整个忍界夸赞的模范丈夫和父亲，他又怎能辜负拥护他的民众和部下、深爱他的雏田、以及博人和向日葵？

6

鸣人下一次见到博人与佐助，已经是来年的早春。

他们是来送请帖的。两人依旧十指相扣，双双跪着行了个标准的磕头礼，邀请自己、雏田和向日葵参加他们筹备已久的婚礼。

婚礼定在一个良辰吉日，正是草长莺飞、山花烂漫的美好时节，寓意世间万物都得到新生。

据博人说，当年佐助与小樱结婚没有婚礼，只有一纸约文，他想让佐助体会一次这庄重的时刻。

也亏得博人前后忙活了几个月，博人与佐助的恋情本就不受看好，婚礼却能张罗得有声有色，众人纷纷到场祝贺。

佐助和博人身穿一白一黑的配套和服，在神官的祷告下献酒三次，互行大礼。两人都是颀长的身材，这样看来竟是异常的般配。

不同于同期忍者的老态初现，佐助依旧如松柏般挺直，一席白服更衬得他俊逸出尘。

或许他们确实永生不老了……

在他们进行到交换戒指的时候，小樱与佐良娜出现在举办婚礼的神社中。

小樱的眼睛发红，脸上满是连妆容都掩饰不住的泪痕，她抱了佐助一下，“……祝你幸福。”

说完，她就捂着脸飞快地跑了下去。

佐良娜恨恨地看着佐助博人二人，最终仍是不情愿把自己埋在佐助怀里，让佐助温柔地抚着她的头发，“你还是我最爱的父亲。”

随后，她瞪了博人一眼，“博人，要好好对我爸爸！否则我和妈妈会把你锤爆！”

“嗯，我会永远爱他！”博人拉过佐助，在他的脸上认真地印下一吻。

当仪式进行到最后，两人在众人的祝福声中拥吻，鸣人默默转过头，神情变得黯淡。

7

自婚礼后，博人就向木叶申请了长期任务。理由是大筒木余孽未消，自己的净眼有忍界唯一可以追踪大筒木族人、打开黄泉比良坂的能力，而佐助拥有能打开空间传送门、寻找遗迹的轮回眼，他们两人一起，是最适合完成大筒木遗迹探查任务的忍者组合。

有理有据，连鸣人也想不出一丝理由反驳。

此后，佐助用忍鹰寄来的信就出现了两种字迹，一种还是佐助一如既往清秀的字迹，另一种则稍有些潦草，是属于他的儿子博人的字迹。佐助总是只谈公事，博人则会写旅途中见到的山水风光，人文逸事，字里行间都是与恋人结伴而行的快活。

-

一日，夕阳西斜，鸣人手中捏着忍鹰送来的信纸，久久无言。

信上儿子兴奋地告诉自己，在大蛇丸的技术援助下，他们要当爸爸了，他们打算在川之国短暂安顿一段时间，那里气候宜人，适合修养身体。

鸣人本该替博人高兴，却只觉得如鲠在喉。

“鹿丸，”他沉默许久，终于问道，“当年……你们几个人为什么不告诉我，佐助其实爱着我？”

鹿丸还是一副无所谓的样子，头也不抬地工作着，“当年佐助可是战犯，你要真跟佐助在一起了，你还会有这七代目火影之位？还会有我们这些人辅佐你，有雏田那样百里挑一的温柔妻子，给你一个儿女双全的美满家庭？”

他闲闲地吐了口烟圈，“不告诉你当然是为你好，如果现在的你回到当年，肯定也不会选择跟他在一起。你儿时过得凄苦，现在什么都有了，这样不好吗？”

鸣人听了，表情一怔。他站起身看向窗外，火影岩上自己的雕像在夕阳下闪闪发光。远处，村中心的巨大荧幕上反复播放着自己接受采访的片段。火影楼下的街道上有少年忍者无意间仰头注意到他的身影，激动地朝自己挥手。

“是啊……”他轻声说，仿佛感到窗外的红日刺目一般用手遮住眼睛，“如果是现在的我，也会做出不二选择。这样很好。”

“明明很好，明明我已经很幸福了，却为什么……”

他的话音消逝在夕阳的余晖下，只留下一滴眼泪折射出微弱的光。

（完）


End file.
